Haunted by the Past
by c-hsnorkack
Summary: Seven years after the downfall of Voldemort, two men, both haunted by their experiences in the war, meet again and found that things have changed more than they both realised not as cheesy as it sounds I'm lousy at summariesDMHP.


Hi peoples! This is my first fan fic so Ihope you all enjoy!

**Summary:** (A/N ahhh I'm useless at summaries!) Seven years after the downfall of Voldemort, two men, both haunted by the horrors they have experienced, are reunited in their pain to find that something has changed.

**Warnings:** Slash, HBP spoilers, suicidal themes (if you don't like it, or haven't read HBP yet (where have you been?) don't read it)

**Pairings:** HPDM, DMPP, RWHG, GWDT (with implied DTSF), LLNL (and probably some others may be mentioned or added as the story progresses)

**Rating:** T, could change

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all affiliated characters, HBP references, etc, are not mine, due to the fact that I am not JKR (shocking, I know). Also,one of Draco's thoughtswas inspired by the film Brokeback Mountain, and I would just like to say I did not write the original story that inspired or the script for this movie (again I am sure this will be a great shock to you all)

1. The Chosen One and his fall from grace

_**THE CHOSEN ONE and his FALL FROM GRACE**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter may have saved the wizarding world from the clutches of He Who Must Not be Named, writes Rita Skeeter, but it seems he is losing the battle against the bottle. Harry Potter seems to be succumbing to an alcohol addiction, and has been sighted frequenting many bars, often already inebriated before entering. Sources suggest that this struggle has been triggered by the breakdown of his seven-year relationship with auror-in-training Miss Ginny Weasley, after she left Mr. Potter for Tutshill Tornado Chaser Dean Thomas just over a year ago. Ever since, he has been descending in a downward spiral, of which his apparent alcoholism is only a symptom._

_Harry Potter, also recently ousted from his position as Seeker for the English Quidditch team after turning up intoxicated for a match against the Brazilian team, even has his friends worrying about the state of his physical and mental wellbeing. A former schoolmate said, "We haven't seen much of Harry since he left Hogwarts at the beginning of seventh year, but since his split from Ginny I have only seen him once and I don' t think he even recognised us. We went to say hello and he just looked at us with glazed eyes, nodded, and stumbled away, a bottle of firewhisky clutched in his hand as he tripped over his own feet." _

_Many others have witnessed this disturbing behaviour, but are scared to speak out due to Harry Potter being the saviour of wizarding kind. One anonymous publican said of his behaviour one night, "he was already tipsy when he entered, and if it were anyone else I would have told him to clear off, but you can' t say that to Potter. He' s the reason there are still pubs to go to. So I stood back and watched as he shot more and more vodka down his throat." If action is not taken soon however, Mr. Potter could soon be in a state of permanent intoxication. A high ranking Healer at St. Mungo's believes that if Harry were to continue drinking at this rate, he could be forcibly admitted to the closed ward for Spell Damage, especially if firewhisky is his drink of choice. _

_Ms. Weasley, who started dating the former English seeker soon after his defeat of You-Know-Who..._

Draco rolled his eyes as he started reading the Daily Prophet article, and as his frustration mounted he stopped and rolled the paper up into a ball. Blaise Zabini walked out of an adjoining room as Draco chucked the paper in the fire, and said,"hey, I was going to read that. Now I have to get one at the Ministry." He chucked his rolled-up socks at Draco's head and walked to the kitchen."Where's the dragon?"

"Pansy, if you must know, went to get some..." Draco looked at his bedroom door, trying to remember what his girlfriend yelled at him this morning. "...toilet paper, I think it was. Apparently we've run out."

"Oh good, so I don't have to see the concussed troll then," Zabini replied with a grin on his face, between mouthfuls of toast.

Draco glared at his flatmate, and chucked the socks back at him. "Ow, that was my writing arm. If you don' t want mydismissal from the Ministryon your conscience I suggest you don't do that again." Draco picked up a shoe to chuck this time, but Zabini quickly said, "Alright Drake, I've gotta go, already late for work." He put his half-eaten toast on the cupboard and apparated.

Draco turned his gaze to the roaring fire, the shoe dropping limply from his hands, as he thought about the man upon whom the story he had just thrown in the fire reported. Draco would like to say that he hadn't given the slightest thought to that man over the past eight years, but if you were to look in his bedside table, beside the box of condoms, the bottle of firewhisky and whatever book he was reading at the time, there was a tiny box. In this box lay a magically shrunken scrapbook, filled with articles and photos, all about Harry. Draco still hated Harry after all these years, but not because he was jealous of him, or resented his damned _Gryffindor_-ness. Draco hated the fact that ever since fifth year he couldn't get the scruffy-haired man out of his head.

No one knew of course. At first this denial was just to avoid the inevitable tirade from his father, who Draco never seemed able to please butwould stillhave rather avoid provoking. Lucius' opinion did not matter so much anymore, but Draco still kept his feelings for his former nemesis quiet. He preferred to maintain a relationship with his more Slytherin-appropriate partner Pansy. However, Draco could still picture those vivid emerald eyes perfectly. He could still vividly imagine roughly pushing Harry's Quidditch toned body against some random stone wall, forcing his mouth upon the that of the other mans and moving so close that all of his senses could absorb the veryessence of Harry,who would stop struggling as the kiss deepened, andDraco beganto havehis way with him. "Try as I might," Draco thought to himself as Pansy sauntered through the door, shopping bag in hand and sneer upon her face,"I can not quit Harry Potter. And I hate it."

As his thoughts became more intense,he subconsciously rubbed his left forearm.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it so far. It's short, but it's only an introductory chapter so yeah! You know the drill...review to your hearts content. Tell me what needs to be changed and what could stay the same, to make any further chapters better! Anything helps lol.par par par Luv ya lots C-hsnorkack xx**


End file.
